


Gift

by IonicPaladin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, ememor, morerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonicPaladin/pseuds/IonicPaladin
Summary: When Mor plans to get a gift for Nesta, she runs into an unexpected gift of her own. SPOILERS FOR ACOFAS





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ACoFaS spoilers ahead!
> 
> Too soon to ship Mor and Emerie together?

Mor was not the type to visit Cassian at his home in Devlon’s camp, but as an unasked favor from Feyre, and because she also wanted to check on how the girls were doing with their training, she ended up volunteering for a little scouting mission.

Mor was not particularly popular in Illyria, most males didn’t spare her a glance, especially those that were already mated or had wed. Females probably thought her too different to bother with any sort of contact either, and she more than once had been forced to call other’s attention to get them to pay her mind enough to let them know that _hey, I want to buy those socks you have on display._

Illyrians didn’t treat her with disrespect though, even when they went to great lengths to avoid her, but she had seen how they looked at Cassian, how they rejected his money, his help, his service.

At this point in time, she had stopped wondering why he kept at it. Why he still lived in a place where he would never be fully accepted, even when he had proven himself time and time again, restlessly and without expecting anything more. It was unfair, and frankly, Morrigan couldn’t care less about those that looked down upon him and Azriel, especially when they had been the family she had needed after her botched wedding attempt.

Steeling herself, erasing the thoughts from her head, Mor stopped in the middle of the village, looking at the shops, wondering how long it would take the vendor to pay her enough mind to accept her offer if she found anything worth buying. Nesta would, undoubtedly, scowl at whatever gift Mor brought, but it wouldn’t stop her form venturing into the shop to her left and listening as a small bell chimed.

There was no one at the counter at the back, and the browsing area was empty of any patrons, but there were plenty of things to choose from. Mor had no plans to buy something that wasn’t practical and as she surveyed the different clothing items and tools, she wondered what Nesta would most likely find useful, even in whatever mood she was in.

Knives were off the table, as Cassian probably already got a stockpile of them for Nesta if she had already started her training. Maybe a pair of new furred leathers? Autumn was approaching and it would get cold soon.

Her eyes kept going, looking over different things until they caught on an item she hadn’t seen before in other shops. A halter that strapped to the thigh made of strong leather and with buckles that could adjust to different girths. As she picked it up a noise made her turn…and stop.

A female Illyrian was now at the counter, and her beauty hit Mor like a boulder, especially those eyes, the color of dark molten copper. She turned away quickly, cursing herself for staring and noting how next time she was at Rita’s she’d take someone home promptly.

The halter would do, she surmised as she gathered herself and went toward the counter. “How much for this?”

The girl watched her closely, the start of a frown forming. A price was named, but Mor was too distracted by the dark braid falling over one tan shoulder to bother listening. And as she opened her mouth to ask her to repeat the price something else spilled out of her.

“What’s your name?”

Those copper brown eyes went wide for a second before narrowing again. “…Emerie. I’m the shop’s owner.” The second part was said as if she got that question a lot.

“Emerie,” Mor repeated, and caught herself as the mentioned one kept staring at her as if she had lost her damn mind.

 _Oh, girl, if you only knew_.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat the price?” As Emerie did, Mor’s eyes finally caught on her wings, the leathery hide smooth and flawless, except for the scars on the tendons. Illyrians and their backward customs. Made Mor wonder for the millionth time why Cassian ever bothered.

“Here, and keep the change.”

Emerie grabbed her wrist before Mor could turn and go, surprising the blonde with both her speed and strength. The lovely tilt to her voice had taken an edge honed out of fire. “I’m not a charity case, take your change-”

“Mor.” When Emerie faltered and let her go, Mor cleared her throat. “My name, it’s Mor, short for Morrigan.” As soon as the words left her, Mor felt a flush of embarrassment overtake her. Here she was, acting like a lovestruck fool with a female she had met two minutes ago.

Recognition. “You mean…The Morrigan?” But the shock faded into something dark after Mor could only nod. “Who sent you? Was it Cassian?”

Cassian?

“What? No. I mean, we’re family, yes, but no one sent me. I was looking to give my…friend a gift. Something practical.”

Mor’s tone of voice seemed to work in convincing her. “Very well…again, here’s your change.”

Knowing trying again would only make things worse, Mor grabbed the coins, her fingers brushing against Emerie’s, the warmth something that made both of them jump.

Emerie recovered quickly, a flush overcoming her pretty face as she cleared her throat. “Thank you, have a lovely day…” They met eyes, “Mor.”

Morrigan smiled, bashful. “You too.”

And as the blonde turned around, she couldn’t stop grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Mor to have her happy ending with someone who appreciates her, okay?


End file.
